


Favorite Girl

by KurlyFrasier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Bobby Threatens Dean, Bobby as father, Cute, Dean being a baby, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Happy, Reader is sick, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurlyFrasier/pseuds/KurlyFrasier
Summary: The boys and Bobby are back from a hunt you convinced them to go on while you stayed home, sick with a fever. They struggle to not wake you up and Bobby worries Dean has the hots for you.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Favorite Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not gonna lie, this is probably one of my favorites I've written so far...so I hope you really enjoy it!
> 
> No particular timeline for this except Bobby is alive.
> 
> ~I do not own Supernatural or its characters

Bobby and the boys stepped out of their respective vehicles, each caked in dried mud and blood from head to toe as Bobby’s driver door creaked in protest, closing it shut. The hunt was simple, but without you there with them to make sure they didn’t do anything terribly stupid… Well, they came back alive, and really, that’s what mattered. They had each decided it was best not to prove you right. So-much-so, they took a blood oath to keep silent about it. ‘It’ being nothing you needed to know about.

Bobby’s keys jangled as he took them out of the door lock, cracking the door open to see if you were awake. Sam and Dean’s tired feet dragged on the porch behind him.

“Shut up, you idjits!” Bobby whisper yelled over his shoulder as he noticed you curled up on the couch with your favorite blanket. His stomach dropped. He had no idea why you weren’t in your room and that worried him. Could you not make it up the stairs? Did you feel worse than when they left a few days ago? He silently berated himself, knowing he should’ve stayed. His gut had told him so, but you had convinced him you’d be okay. That killing monsters was more important than you. Well, it was about time you were proved wrong. Maybe the next time you were sick you’d actually let your surrogate father of the past five years take care of you.

“Why?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Is she okay?” Sam and Dean- not getting the hint to stay quiet- tried to push pass Bobby to check on you. 

“Heck if I know!” He whispered impatiently, the boys faces turned to him in alarm. “She’s asleep on the couch,” he answered before they could ram through the door. 

“What do we do now?” Dean slumped, wanting to wash all the grime off, but didn’t want to wake you up. When they left you were puking, had no voice, and was running a fever of 101.2*F.

“Grab the hose, boys.”

“The hose!”

“It’s freakin’ cold out here, Bobby!”

“Yes,” Bobby stared them down, daring them to cause a disturbance one more time. When they didn’t, he continued. “You wanna get clean, don’t ya? Well, I’ll grab the soap and you two grab the hose and hook it up out back. Quietly.”

Both boys nodded in unison, doing as they were bid.

The door creaked long and high-pitched _ \- like a dying cat, _ Bobby thought as he slowly stepped into the house. Scowling, he couldn’t help but think that he needed to buy some WD-40 next time he got supplies for the house. You didn’t stir as he closed it shut behind him. But the moment he took the first step across the room you mumbled, curling up tighter in your blanket. He instantly froze, one foot mid-air as he waited for you to greet him. When none came, he released a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. As quietly and quickly as he could, Bobby grabbed the soap, decided to get towels, and headed out back.

“Okay, as much as I know you boys would like to see me naked, it ain’t happenin’. So,” Bobby grabbed the hose from Sam. “Strip and I’ll spray you off.”

“Now Bobby, I think Sam and I can handle-”

Bobby sprayed hard, fast, cold water straight in Dean’s face. “I’m sure you can, Dean. I just wanna make sure you’re both thoroughly clean before stepping foot in that house with  _ my  _ daughter.”

“Daughter!? She’s only been around five years!” Dean half shouted, a little shocked to hear the man say it out loud. He knew Bobby saw you as a daughter, just like he knew Bobby saw Sam and himself like sons. But it meant more trouble for Dean if Bobby ever found out he was secretly falling for you.

_ Okay, that was a lie _ , he admitted to himself. He had already fallen for you. Hard. And leaving you at Bobby’s to fend for yourself was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. Even harder than when you had gotten scratched by a werewolf, taken by a djinn, or stabbed by a demon. At least then he had something to kill and could patch you up afterwards. But you being sick? Something so...normal. He was helpless as you tossed and turned, barely able to sleep. He could only hope you weren’t any worse than when they left.

“Yeah. And she’s my favorite kid too!” Bobby sprayed Sam to stop his chuckling. “Now I’m playin’ the father card here. You two strip- Dean! No need to strip completely naked, keep them boxers on!” 

“You said-”

“I know what I said, boy. But that don’t mean I wanna see your- you know.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Now thoroughly cleaned and shivering, Sam and Dean headed back up to the house.

Bobby finds the boys arguing about who was going to carry you to bed. Sam already changed, while Dean was still in a towel.

“Idjits,” he whisper-yelled, causing the boys to turn around. He motioned for them to come closer and they did, both with a questioning gaze. “Sam, you carry y/n to bed-”

“What. Why Sam? Why can’t I carry her?” Dean argued while Sam stood with his arms crossed, smiling smugly.

“Because Dean,” Bobby glared at him. “You’re still holding a towel around your waist. How do you expect to carry her upstairs?”

“W-well,” he sputtered. “I’ll change.”

“Sam has already changed. Plus, I don’t want you touching her. I’ve seen the way-” He stopped to glare at Sam’s smug face. “And what are you waiting for. The longer you take to get her to bed the more likely it is we’re gonna wake her up. Go!”

“Oh, y-yeah Bobby. Sure,” Sam almost stumbled on his way back to you. Swiftly picked you up, blanket included with one hand behind your shoulders and the other under your knees as he lolled your head on his shoulder and headed up the stairs to your room. Leaving Dean to fend for himself. Not that he would’ve helped anyway.

“Oh don’t look so despondent, Dean.”

“Wha-,” he feigned ignorance. “I am not despondent.”

“Doesn’t matter. Stay away from her. You look at her like a lost puppy and that doesn’t suit well with me. Besides, who knows what kind of disease you’d give her.”

“Disease!? Bobby. I am clean, thank you very much.”

“Yeah, yeah. Look, if I see you so much as shake her hand, I will stab you.”

“B-bu-but Bobby, we’re family,” Dean stuttered, knowing Bobby really would make good on his threat.

“That may be so, son. But she’s my favorite. If anything happens to her. If you ever hurt her-”

“I would never. She’s my favorite too, ya know,” Dean said quietly.

“I know,” Bobby answered. Walking away from a surprised Dean he threw over his shoulder, “that’s what worries me.”

“What was that all about?” Sam asked when Bobby was out of sight.

“Nothin’,” Dean breathed out.

“Okay,” Sam shrugged. “I call the couch.”

“That’s fine,” Dean paced back and forth, glancing up the stairs anytime he got close to them.

“Fine? No fight for it?” Sam chuckled.

“Yeah, you can have it,” he replied, grabbing clothes out of his duffel by the couch.

“Wait. What are you gonna do?”

“Uh, change. Yeah, I’m gonna go change,” he nodded before sprinting up the stairs.

“He’s gonna kill you…” Sam whispered before lying down.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean, now fully clothed, cracked your bedroom door open, scrunching his face when it creaked before tip-toeing in. Clicking the door shut, he waited with bated breath for Bobby’s footfalls. Hearing nothing, he released it with a victory pump. His head snapped in your direction when he heard you mumble incoherently.

“Y/n?” He whispered, a quaver in his voice as he knelt down next to you. Lifting a hand he checked for a fever, tucking a few strands behind your ear. Relief swept over him when you didn’t feel like a fire pit. Carefully, he lifted the covers and climbed in bed next to you, wrapping an arm around your waist as he placed a feather-light goodnight kiss on your cheek before tucking his own head on the pillow, facing you.

For some reason Dean felt as though you would disappear any second if he didn’t stay close. Hunting without you those past few days were torture. Plain and simple. He couldn’t think straight without you there and he made rookie mistakes. Almost got all of them killed for it too. If you had been there, you would’ve noticed the vamp hiding an arms length away before it attacked, pushing him into the mudpit. Then Sam and Bobby jumped in to pull the vamp off of him. If you had been there, that vamp would’ve never had time to sound the alarm and none of them would’ve been covered in mud.

Never again would he leave you to fend for yourself. Never again would he leave you behind, just to worry about you. _ Never again _ . Even if you were at a safe place.

“Dean,” you whispered, shaking the arm on top of you. “Dean. Hey, Dean!”

“Mmm,” he mumbled, eyes still closed. 

“Dean.”

He mumbled incoherently, still not moving.

“Dean,” you pushed his chest- hard- causing him to roll backwards. His green eyes opened wide with panic before he thumped onto the floor.

“Ugh,” he groaned and sat up as you tried muffling your giggles. “Somebody must be feeling better,” he rasped.

“What were you doing in my bed?” You asked before you could stop yourself. It wasn’t that you minded him cuddling with you, but you were just starting to feel better so it was safe to say you were probably still contagious. “And how’d I even get to bed? I was waiting up for you guys when I fell asleep.”

“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” he shrugged. “And Sam carried you.”

“That was nice of him,” you smiled sweetly.

“I wanted to but Bobby wouldn’t let me,” Dean practically pouted before crawling back into bed with you.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!


End file.
